


rain in the summer

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [68]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Major Spoilers, SPOILERS!!!!!, Sort Of, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: They kiss in the rain one year after Cap and Tony's fight, and she presses her fingers to his arc-reactor and his arms are around her waist and she knows that this is home.





	rain in the summer

 

She meets him before the Battle of New York. Nick Fury tells her she's going to be a part of the Avengers and she laughs in his face. 

Then she tells him to fuck off because there is no way in hell that she's going to be a part of a team. 

She used to be intimidated by him -  _used to -_ but now she knows he really likes cats and his favourite colour is yellow. (He sings, too)

But Nick stops her on her way out and sits her down and tells her why he wants her to join. She gives in, eventually, but only after he promises her to take her out to dinner and let her bring her kitten to work at least once. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Romanov." "Carter." They pass each other in the hallways, and she smiles at Natasha and Clint while giving the others a mere nod. 

Later, they're sitting in the glass room in the Helicarrier and she steps up to stand next to Nick on the platform. 

"Why can she stand next to him?" Steve asks, curious. Natasha smirks. "She has Omega and Level Ten Alpha clearance. She's on the same line as Fury is, basically, but that's really no surprise because he's like her second father or something." 

 

"It wasn't right." 

"They needed the push."

"I know," Y/N sighs. "I know they did. But it just... it just wasn't right." 

Before she knows it, she kisses Nick on the cheek and quickly leaves the room. 

Maria snickers behind her hand as Nick rubs the spot with his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

After the Battle of New York, Y/N decides to stay with Tony Stark at his Tower (it's no matter that Nick gave her orders to watch Iron Man closely).

His Tower is nice, and he designs a floor for her and for the others. 

She gets to know him like only Pepper and Rhodey did, and she's glad she can see past his snarky and egoistical attitude and see the man with the heart of gold behind it.

 

Then the Mandarin attacks and she's in Romania on a top-secret mission with Nick and she sits in with her phone in her hand on the bed and she doesn't know if she needs to call him. 

Eventually, she decides against it. After all, she is a secret agent, and he's a billionaire who lives in the spotlight.

 

She regrets that decision the moment she returns to the Tower, because all the Avengers are there, and Tony and Pepper are closer than ever. 

She doesn't know exactly why it makes her chest tighten a little, but she goes to the only person she knows she can trust. 

 

Nick listens to her and offers to make her forget. She grips the chance with two hands because she's scared and she forgets. 

 

A few days later she walks into the kitchen and prepares herself a cup of coffee. 

Tony walks in and puts an arm around her shoulders. "You're up early," he whispers. "Had a rough night?" 

"No," she answers, tone flat, and then she takes her coffee and moves away from him. He watches her with a surprised expression on his face. 

 

Natasha asks her what's going on, much later, when they're alone in the living room. 

"You and Stark," the agent says. "You had something going, right?" 

Y/N frowns. "We did?" She asks, because she doesn't remember. Natasha frowns too. "What- yeah, Y/N, what's wrong?" 

Y/N shrugs. "Nothing. I feel perfect." 

And Natasha's horrified because now she knows what happens. She tells Clint later when they're in bed together. "Y/N purposely erased her memories," she whispers. "What?" Clint asks, pushing himself up on one elbow. Natasha nods. "I don't know why, but I'm thinking Fury knows more about it." 

Clint chuckles. "Fury won't tell us anything Nat and you know it. He knows how to keep secrets and I'm thinking that he doesn't want anybody to know." 

Natasha hums but she's not happy with even though she knows it's true.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony creates Ultron when Y/N and Rhodey are upstate with a few Generals and other Colonels to discuss their next missions. Normally Nick would go himself, but he's hauled up somewhere in Japan, so he sent Y/N instead. 

She knows it's a massive sign of trust, so she sits with Rhodey as he video calls Tony, but she doesn't leave, even though she really wants to.

 

Rhodey and she sleep together - she doesn't know why or how it happened, but it did and she's okay with it. He's okay with it too and agrees to keep it quiet and not too serious. Those things happen in their business; people sleep together to release stress and other things and it almost never affects their partnerships.

They don't make it too serious together, but she does like holding his hand from time to time and she likes having someone to sleep next to, so once they're back in the Tower after their final battle with Ultron and the Accords come up, she keeps holding his hand from time to time but now she also kisses him in corners and cuddles with him on the couch when they have a movie night.

Pepper breaks up with Tony and they agree to be better off as friends - then Tony and Cap have a huge fight in which Y/N doesn't participate because she's on a radio silent mission for Fury in Siberia that nobody else knows about, and when she returns everything went to shit. 

She only finds Tony, Rhodey, Vision, Pepper and Happy in the Compound. The Spider boy swings by sometimes, but that's just about it. 

And Y/N lost a team - lost a family, and she knows Tony did too. 

He's the most heartbroken about it. 

Rhodey wants to stay, Y/N knows he does, but he has duties. He kisses her goodbye and she knows this is their last kiss and weirdly enough she's okay with it. 

 

* * *

 

 

She helps Tony through it all - stands by his side when he tries to fix it, puts a hand on his shoulder and it doesn't work and eventually even stays in his bed to keep away the nightmares because he can't sleep alone. 

They grow closer and closer together and Rhodey visits twice more and he notices it too, and he tells her she has his blessing because if there's somebody that is truly a match for Tony, it's her. 

 

They kiss in the rain one year after Cap and Tony's fight, and she presses her fingers to his arc-reactor and his arms are around her waist and she knows that this is home.

 

She doesn't go to space with Tony when the large flying donut shows up, but she comes with Rhodey and Bruce to Wakanda. 

And she and Natasha and Clint reconcile - she tells them about Phil's resurrection and how Fury is leading some sort of S.H.I.E.L.D. but in total secret and that she still is a part of it. 

She asks if they want to come back, but the two former agents-now-Avengers shake their head and say with a smile that they found their family now. 

Y/N understands. 

 

She meets Bucky Barnes too, and she actually quite likes him, but she still gives Steve shit for what he did to Tony and she punches him in the face the first time she sees him. (Bucky laughed, then)

 

The fight comes all too soon, and she sees people turning to dust after Thanos snaps his fingers and steps through a portal. 

They lose Sam and Bucky and Vision and Wanda and so many more. 

 

And she sees how lost everybody is, and she knows that everything what happened in the past is in the past now. She pulls Steve up and tells him they need to do something about this. 

They go home. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony comes home and tells her he lost the kid, they both cry together. 

She was so scared that she lost him, and even though she has him back in her arms, it feels like he's gone. 

He's just... he's just not Tony anymore.

 

He buys them a house by a lake, where they stay for six months until he asks her to travel with him. 

She says yes and they go. 

From Canada to Chili, then on a plane to Australia where they drive around for months. From Australia they go to Japan and they travel around Asia. 

In Russia, he kisses her again, for the first time in a year. 

They travel Europe and Tony donates money to several orphanages. They even go to Sokovia - although undercover.

They stay in Iceland for a while, until Tony decides they need to taste some good wine and he buys them a plane ticket to Normandy. 

 

He buys a house there, a small bungalow on top of a hill, with an orchard and a large garden. 

It's nice and quaint - the villagers nearby don't bother them, and Y/N gets to garden and breathe in the clean air around her. 

She thinks about Nick sometimes and wonders how he's doing - she refuses to believe he's dead.

 

It takes Tony two years to tell her about the battle on the planet of Titan. 

She holds him when he cries and later, she helps him design a new suit for Spider-Man.

 

* * *

 

 

After four years, they move back to the cabin by the lake. 

She's not surprised when Steve shows up, asking for Tony's help. 

She is also not surprised to hear Tony refuses to. 

"I've got something here," he says. "I'm not giving that up." 

 

Later, she hears him curse softly. She smiles and scrolls through the document she's reading. 

She looks up when Tony stands by the couch. 

"I figured it out," he says. He proceeds to tell her about the bracelet and time travel. She nods along to his explanation as he sits down next to her. 

"You're not going to stop me?" He asks then. She smiles at him. "I'm coming with you."

 

She doesn't come with them on their time travel journey and stays behind to ensure everything goes as it has to go. 

It lasts an all of five seconds before she flips the switch and they're back again. 

Tony looks a bit shaken, but overall okay. Y/N breathe out in relief as her eyes skim over the rest of the group. 

Then they fall on Clint. 

Where is Natasha?

Their eyes lock, and she sees the vulnerability and raw hurt in his eyes. Her breath catches in her throat and she presses a hand over her mouth. 

There are tears prickling in her eyes, but she doesn't let them go. 

 

When they're outside, Y/N's eyes remain locked on Clint. She stands next to Tony. He's tense and she can almost feel how tired he truly is. 

This is what's left of her family. She doesn't know whether to be happy with it. 

And how is she ever going to tell Nick about Natasha?

 

The battle comes too soon, like it came too soon in Wakanda. None of them are prepared, and while Y/N only gains a cut on her cheekbone, some of the others are in serious peril. 

Thanos just sits there, waiting for them, and it makes her inexplicably angry, that he can just there and wait for them. As if... as if he's stronger than them. 

But she rose up to the highest clearance levels at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a reason. 

Her eyes spot Steve, Thor and Tony standing on a pile of debris. She steps forward, but then suddenly, she's yanked backwards. 

She yelps and spots the golden ring in the corner of her eye. 

"We have the suit for you," Doctor Strange says, and he shows her the Rescue Armour that Tony had made for Pepper so many years ago. 

She looks at it for a while. "You want me to wear it?" 

The Sorcerer Supreme nods. "Tony will need your help too." 

She doesn't make him wait and lets Friday help her in the Armour. 

 

Time seems to go so fast while she's helping Tony and the others out in their battle. The new Armour fits her perfectly and seems to respond to every move she makes, while Friday makes the decisions to shoot her laser beams. 

Before she knows it, she lands on the ground in front of Peter. He hands the glove to Carol, who thanks him with a sweet smile. 

All together, they help Carol punch through the enemy lines and keep Peter behind them. 

Y/N grits her teeth as she slams into an Outrider. Her suit beeps. 

 _"Sustained damage,"_ Friday says.  _"Do you want an update?"_

"No thanks," Y/N says. "I'd rather not know how long I still have." Another beam out of her suit burns two Outsiders alive. The creatures howl in pain, but Y/N doesn't feel any remorse. 

 

The battlefield becomes silent when Thanos orders his ships to fire down. All the sorcerers pull up large shields. Y/N and Valkyrie are still in the air, avoiding the beams of - is that fire? - whatever they are. 

Then she hears Valkyrie yell at her, and she turns around, just in time to look at the huge stone sent flying her way. 

It hits her in the chest and sends her flying down. 

 _"Failure, failure,"_ Friday repeats. "Shit, shit, shit," Y/N mumbles. Then she hears Tony's panicked voice in her ear. "Y/N! Y/N, what's happening?"

"Hit," she groans out, because the suit begins pressing on her body and she can barely breathe.

"Friday," she rasps out seconds later. "Call Nick." 

 _"Calling Nick Fury,"_ the AI says. Only a few seconds later, Y/N hears his voice. "What's going on?" He asks, obviously tense. She groans. "Y/N?" Now he sounds panicked. "You were like a father to me," she says softly. "Thank you so much for what you gave me."

Everything goes black. 

 

When she opens her eyes, Thanos' army is gone. Someone's hand is in hers, and with a soft groan, she turns her head. 

Her eyes widen in horror as she sees Tony staring at her. He's breathing slow, and his eyes are filled with such compassion and love that she tears up. 

She shifts and presses her face in his shoulder. When did she get out of the suit?

"Tony," she whispers. There is a stinging feeling in her chest, and she looks at it. Her shirt is turning a deep colour of red. She knows she doesn't have very long left. 

She looks at Tony. "It's okay," she whispers. "You did it. You can sleep now." 

She presses her lips to his cheek. 

Then she hears Peter cry, and the sound breaks her heart. 

"No, no, no, no," he says, and she looks at him, crouching on the ground next to them. 

"We won," he says, his voice breaking as he looks at her. She nods. Rhodey pulls Peter back and she can see the tears on his cheeks too. 

"It's okay," Rhodey says, hugging the boy tight. "It's okay. They can rest now." He gives Y/N a nod, who leans against Tony's form. 

The other Avengers are watching them. Y/N smiles, and then she breathes out, and her body seems to deflate. 

 

It stays silent as Steve gets Tony out of his suit and carries him away. Rhodey follows with Y/N in his arms. 

They're both crying, and they don't speak.

 

* * *

 

 

At the funeral, only two days later, they watch Tony's recording.

At some point, Y/N appears. She puts a hand on Tony's shoulder and smiles.

"We won't die," she says. "But in case we do... we love you. You are our family. And we couldn't be happier with it."

The hologram flickers and disappears, leaving the cabin in silence.

 

Rhodey finds Y/N's letter two days later. It falls out of her closet when he's going through their stuff.

He opens the envelope and takes out a small pod. There is a note too. 

_Put it on when you're all together. This is for my family._

 

* * *

 

 

They watch her recording after their dinner. Rhodey looks around and sees all the Avengers there. 

Harley is there too, perched on a chair next to Peter. 

The two aren't talking but they seem to seek comfort in each other. 

 

 _"Well,"_ Y/N says softly.  _"When you watch this, I'll be gone. In peace,"_ she says, and she smiles.  _"Some of you are going to beat yourselves up about this. I've known you long enough to know that. Like Tony. But..."_ her expression turns grave,  _"he's probably gone too. Guess we'll go everywhere together."_ A sigh.  _"Right. Okay. I've been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. since I was born. Nick took me in and raised me as his own. He and Maria and Phil - they were my family. They will be my family forever."_ She smiles painfully. 

_"And then Clint and Natasha were there, and my family grew bigger. Nick even told me about Carol Danvers. She became my idol. I always wanted to be like her."_

Y/N laughs and Rhodey looks at Carol, who is already crying. 

_"So it was amazing to meet her after so long and be able to spend five years with her. Thank you, Carol. I owe you a lot."_

She pauses and looks around, and for a moment, it seems as if she's actually there, right in front of them. 

 _"When S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed and Nick was proclaimed dead and everything... it broke my heart to know that none of you would know. We've been keeping so much secrets. Secrets are a downfall. And I can only rest peacefully if I know that you guys will stop with those damn secrets. Because it ripped us apart. Anyways,"_ she continues. Rhodey pretends he doesn't notice the guilt on Steve's face.

 _"Let's forget about the past and don't stay hanging in it. It's not like we can-"_ she starts laughing.  _"Oh, we can. Right. I forgot. But we shouldn't. Life is about moving on and falling in love with new things. So. Don't keep hanging in the past. Don't feel guilty and don't try to change things. They went the right course and I can finally sleep."_

She smiles and Rhodey wipes away a tear, even though new ones take place. 

 _"Peter,"_ she says then, and Peter's head shoots up, eyes red,  _"don't forget who you are. Tony will always stay with you and in your heart, no matter where you are. Live in his memory, live in mine and live in Natasha's. You're his son as well as you are mine."_

She sniffs and wipes away a tear before smiling again. 

_"Make sure the world remembers._ _I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Dream, and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. This is a mess, but I am glad with the ending, though. Hope you liked reading it and I woud love to hear what you think!  
> Kisses


End file.
